Fraîcheur
by horssy-22
Summary: Mac et Stella un jour de fraîcheur SMAC


-Alors qu'est ce qu'on a ? demanda Stella en arrivant derrière Mac .

-Rick Steven , célèbre coureur automobile, il était à New York pour faire la promotion de son nouveaux parfum fait à partir de son ADN .

-Classe , dit elle avec un petit sourire en coin .

Mac sourit , elle avait le don de détendre les choses .

-Alors , allons-y

Stella déposa sa mallette dans l'herbe de Central Park et s'approcha du corps avec sa lampe de poche .

Mac la regarda quelques secondes avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés .

-Crime passionnel ? Demanda Stella en examinant la joue de l'homme mort où il y avait une belle taches de rouge à lèvres.

-Fort probable , il était connus pour fréquenter plusieurs femmes à la fois .

-Il était marié ?

-Oui , depuis une dixaine d'année .

-C'est un bon mobile , nous devrions interroger sa femme.

-Il nous faut des preuves , dit Mac pour une ième fois .

-Je sais , admis Stella .

-Prélevez ses empreintes , j'appelle Flack .

Stella se mit au travail et Mac téléphona à Flack pour lui demander de trouvé des témoins , s'il y en avait .

-Vous avez froid ? , demanda Mac en revenant auprès d'elle quelques minutes plus tard et en la voyant trembler .

-Oui , un peu , je n'avais pas prévu que l'automne allais commencer aujourd'hui .

Mac enleva sa veste et la possa sur ses fine épaules , elle vira la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autres . Stella rougit , leurs visages étaient qu'a quelques centimètres et leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

Si quelqu'un était arriver à ce moments il aurait sûrement penser que quelque chose de très important ce déroulait ici et il aurait eu raison.

Ce qu'il arrivait maintenant avait été très attendue par les 2 experts depuis des années .

Stella regarda Mac dans les yeux et pu y lire le même sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Ses yeux était les fenêtres de son âme.

Ils se rapprochèrent lentement , laissant le temps à l'autre de reculer et Mac posa finalement ses lèvres sur celle de Stella , fessant le premier pas . Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et ils approfondirent le baiser .

Stella enroula ses bras autour du cou de Mac , se retenant pour ne pas tomber et il mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

Driiiiiiiiiing Driiiiiiiiiing

Les 2 experts se séparèrent à regrets et Mac , tenant toujours Stella d'une main répondu à son appel .

-Taylor

-(Voix Off) Mac , nous avons notre tueur , sa femme a avouer .

-C'était bien un crime passionnel.

-(Voix Off) Oui , elle était au courant depuis longtemps qu'il la trompait .

-On rentre au labo .

-(Voix Off) Ok

-Merci , Flack

Et il raccrocha .

-C'était bien sa femme ? Demanda Stella , curieuse .

-Oui , Flack l'a arrêter .

Stella sourit et se rapprocha de Mac .

-Pour ce qui c'est passer , si tu ressent rien pour m...

Mac posa un doigt sur ses lèvres .

-Shut...Je t'aime .

-Je t'aime aussi .

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa . Il se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Mac se pencha , ramasant leurs valise . Ils partirent vers le véhicule de police mains dans la main .

Mac gara le véhicule dans le parking et ils descendirent , attrapant leurs mallette au passage .

Ils se rendirent ensuite à la salle de repos pour boire un café quand Danny et Sheldon virent vers eux .

-Eh , Stella , Mac , les saluèrent Danny et Sheldon , on peu s'assoir avec vous .

-Oui , pas de problème , répondu Stella .

-Eh , Stella qu'est ce que tu fais avec la veste à Mac .

Mac la regarda en souriant , curieux de s'avoir ce qu'elle allait répondre . Elle pouvait avouer , sa ne le dérangeais pas qu'ils découvrent leurs relation .

-Eh , et bien , Mac ?? demanda finalement Stella amusé .

Et merde , il s'était fait prendre .

-Et bien , je ne vais pas vous le cacher , on est ensemble .

-Ensemble ?? demandèrent Danny et Sheldon à l'unisson .

Stella éclata de rire devant leurs têtes , ils resemblaient à 2 crapeau .

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Danny

-Oui , répondirent les 2 experts.

Mac se leva et tendit la main vers Stella qui l'attrapa avec plaisir.

-Bonne journée , dit Stella à Danny et Sheldon .

Stella enlaça ses doigt à ceux de Mac et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de se dernier .

**Fin**


End file.
